Welcome Home Hokage-sama
by panda808
Summary: Contrary to what his son believes, Naruto actually comes home more often than not. He may come home late but his sweet wife is ready to welcome him home. This is the NaruHina version of Pillow Talk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _Creak_

"Kuso!" The young Hokage swore under his breath as he opened his front door.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Naruto was trying very hard to keep quiet as his family had long since went to bed. Naruto cringed as he closed the door behind him, the hinge's high pitched shriek was deafening in the stillness of the night. Making a mental note to oil those damn hinges in the morning Naruto bent down to remove his shoes only to trip over Boruto's pair that were haphazardly strewn in the entrance way.

 _CRASH!_

He saw a light come on upstairs 'So much for trying to stay quiet' Naruto thought.

"Anata?" Hinata called as she made her way down the stairs. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"ah. Un. I'm fine Hinata. I just tripped over Boruto's shoes. That dang kid. When will he learn to put his things away nicely."

Hinata chuckled, "I could ask you the same question Anata."

Naruto looked back to see he left his shoes in quite the same state as Boruto had.

"ah. Warui Hinata." Feeling a little embarrassed he picked up both pairs of shoes and placed them in the shoe cabinet.

"Sorry I woke you Hinata. You can go back to bed I'll be there soon, I'll just shower and bathe first."

"It's alright. Would you like me to draw a bath for you instead?"

Naruto smiled at his wife. "You are too good to me ."

"I know." She wittily replied as she headed back up the stairs to prepare Naruto's bath. Naruto chuckled and made his way to follow his wife. As he made his way along the corridor he decided to check on his kids. Hoping Himawari's door wasn't as loud as the main door, Naruto gingerly cracked it open just to peak at his little princess. To his surprise her bed still made and empty. 'Strange' He thought. Popping across the hall to Boruto's door he looked in to find his bed also empty, but unlike his sister's Boruto's looked like he had been in it not too long ago.

With slightest amount of worry, Naruto headed to the bathroom to ask his wife were his children were.

"Hinata, where are the kids?"

"Well Himawari is staying over with Hanabi at the compound, but Boruto should be home."

Switching to sage mode Naruto did a quick scan for his son's chakra. He found him at the Sarutobi compound.

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed. "Geez that kid."

"Doushita Anata?"

"Don't worry. He's at Konohamaru's house. Why, I have no idea." He leaned over to kiss his wife. "He'll come home sooner or later and if he doesn't it will be Konohamaru's job to feed him."

"Anata!" Hinata gave him a slap on the arm. "Well your bath is ready. I'm going down to make some tea."

Naruto grabbed her wrist and eyed her mischievously.

"Join me."

"eh?!" Hinata exclaimed "NO! That's so embarrassing Naruto-kun"

"aww come on Hinata, we used to bathe together all time."

"That was before we had kids!" she scolded.

"The kids aren't here now."

"Boruto could come home at any time."

"Then we'd better hurry." Naruto grabbed his wife by the waist and brought her in close. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please hime?"

Hinata gazed up at her husband. How could she refuse those eyes? It was true, that in their early days of marriage they would bathe together almost daily. Now between Naruto's schedule and taking care of the kids they hardly had time for themselves. She had to admit, she missed those times when they would come home after training together they would wash each other clean then make love. Desire stirred in her core. Biting her lower lip, she sheepishly replied, "okay."

"yatta!" Naruto cried triumphantly. He picked his wife up bridal style and made his way to the bathroom.

"Chotto matte Naruto-kun!" Hinata was squirming in his arms. "Put me down!"

Naruto stopped walking, but disobeyed her order. "but Hinata! You said we could bathe together!"

"I know, but I already showered and washed my hair. Go wash and I'll join you in 10 minutes to soak in the tub."

Naruto gently set her feet on the floor.

"5 minutes." He whispered in her ear then set off stripping as he went leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata shook her head as her husband bounded off like a child. She was still so in love with her husband and all his child like antics. Making her way to the bedroom she laid out some fresh pajamas for Naruto after neatly folding her own night gown. She caught her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Suddenly feeling self-conscious she grabbed a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around her before going back to the bathroom.

Steam engulfed her as she opened the door.

"Anata…"

" hm." Naruto replied. He was already in the tub; his head resting against the edge and arms hanging over the sides. " Come here hime."

Hinata went to her husband. She turned her back towards him as she removed the towel and awkwardly climbed in next to him still facing away. Naruto could sense something was amiss.

"What's the matter hime?"

"It's nothing Anata, sit back and I'll lean up against you."

Giving in to his wife's commands Naruto adjusted himself so Hinata could rest up against his chest. But he could still feel something was bothering Hinata; even after she settled against him her arms were still taught around her chest and waist.

"Hime, what's wrong? Tell me."

Hinata sighed. "I'm just a little embarrassed about my body. I think I need to get back into training regularly and maybe ask Sakura-san to help me get rid of my stretch marks."

"WHAT?!" Her husband exclaimed. "Hime, you are as beautiful as the day I married you! Why would you think like that?"

"Oh, I just….I….I saw myself in the mirror and I guess I didn't realize how much my body has changed over the years." Her arm instinctually tightened over her belly. In actuality she was probably only 5 pounds more than before she had kids and she was still very lean and toned. Despite being retired she still trained with her children from time to time and even with Hanabi on rare occasions.

"Hinata, baby, your body is a testament to your strength and love." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and caressed her curves. " You carried **two** human beings in here" Moving his hands to cup her voluptuous breasts, "and you fed them with these. Your body is amazing Hime."

Feeling comforted by his words, yet still a little embarrassed by his groping, Hinata turned around to give her sweet husband a kiss.

"Thank you Anata. I don't know what came over me."

She settled back to their previous position and rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you more."

...to be continued on AO3

A/N: Hey everyone sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to give some sort of "ending" that was still acceptable for FFnet guidelines. The story gets VERY explicit in the next chapter so it's going on my A03 account instead. You can read it there in it's entirety or on my tumblr.


End file.
